Pretending
by keepcalmandshiptiva94
Summary: Oneshot. "Am I supposed to be making her think you are taken?" She whispered into his ear, and he had to fight back a shiver. "Please." A cute little wedding oneshot, where we pretend that Dearing was caught before Jimmy's wedding and he didn't blow up everything I love.


So I was lying in bed last night, and I was thinking about the movie Made of Honor, when Tom makes Hannah dance with him to avoid some girl making a move on him or talking to him, and I don't know, my mind is kind of tiva-centric lately, so you're getting this. I hope you like it.

Oh, and to my HSM fandom followers, I'm going to finish BPE, because I'm not a mean person, but I'm pretty much done with that fandom. I'm 17 now, and I just don't have the... mind to really do that anymore. I apologize.

Anyway, for all you NCIS lovers, here ya go :)

OH wait, this is set as if Dearing was caught before Jimmy's wedding, and everyone got to go. Yeah, if only.

* * *

"Palmer!" Tony yelled from across the small square of beach where his reception was being held. He once again grimaced at the autopsy gremlin's tux, but shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts.

"What is it, Tony?" Jimmy asked.

Tony got closer, looking around almost conspiratively. "How do you know Tonya Jacobs?"

Jimmy wrinkled his brow in confusion. "I don't know her personally. She's one of Breena's friends. Why?"

Tony sighed and shook his head, smiling at the newly wed groom. "Just wondering. It's not important. Enjoy your reception, Jimmy."

He walked back over to where Ziva was standing, and grinned to himself when he realized she was still standing exactly where he had left her when he had saw Tonya and immediately sought out Jimmy.

"Back so soon?" she said in an amused tone, trying, and failing, to hide her smile.

"Yeah, she's one of Breena's friends." He made a face, and Ziva laughed.

"Tony, what is the story with you and this woman? She seems to be having quite the effect on you." She smiled nonchalantly, but curiousity burned behind her eyes.

He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at her briefly before looking back toward the crystal blue ocean. "I had a one night stand with her once."

Ziva scoffed. "That explains alot of women in your past. What is so different about this one?"

Tony scratched the back of his neck. "She- She was one of the clingy ones. She wanted me to call her. She's written me dozens on dozens of letters and emails, trying to reconnect with me. She's creepy."

Ziva bit her lip to hide her smile. "I see."

At her two simple words, Tony turned to her, prepared to make a snappy remark, but stopped short when he realized that Tonya had spotted him. And not only had she spotted him, but she was heading his way, with a determined look etched onto her face.

"Crap." he whispered, before doing the first thing he thought of. He grabbed Ziva by the waist, pulling her out into the crowd of people dancing. Once he had her there, he wrapped his arms around her waist, thankful that her own slipped around his neck without question.

He pulled back to look at her, only to see the confusion in her eyes, and he tilted his head just slightly in Tonya's direction, and she casually turned her head and saw the blonde haired woman on the side, watching them. She smiled slightly. "Am I supposed to be making her think you are taken?" She whispered into his ear, and he had to fight back a shiver.

"Please." he whispered back, and was once again thankful when she complied, pulling her body closer to his and kissing him on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled at him, crossing her wrists behind his neck and looking up at him with the sweetest expression any woman had ever given him.

He kissed her head, and she rested her cheek on his chest while he laid his own on the top of her head. Her hands slipped lower to rest on his chest and his fingers intertwined just below the small of her back.

"It's almost like being undercover again." he whispered, only loud enough for her to hear, and she smiled from her position on his chest.

"Almost." was her only response.

He cast a glance over at Tonya, trying not to be obvious, and felt his heart drop when she met his eyes, and he cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Ziva asked, pulling back to look at him.

"Either she doesn't buy it or she doesn't care. You can tell by her face." he muttered. "I really don't want to have to deal with her. Why does she even have to remember me?"

Ziva straighted his collar. "You are unforgettable."

His eyes met hers, surprise coloring his features. "Really?"

Her eyes softened to the point that he almost could feel tears stinging his eyes. "Yes."

He smiled down at her, and she returned the smile. She cast a quick look at Tonya. "Well, she could forget me. I wouldn't complain."

"Would you complain if I forgot about you?"

He chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Every day for the rest of my life."

He smiled, and wondered what he was doing, and questioned the moment when their pretending because of Tonya had changed into a serious conversation and perhaps a little less pretending. He shook his head as Ziva spoke again. "So what do we do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just don't stop dancing with me when the song ends, sweetcheeks, and we'll figure it out fromt there."

The end of the song faded through the speakers, and Tonya started making her way toward them. Tony cursed under his breath again, and caught Ziva's eyes, who was eyeing him curiously, and once again, he did the first thing his brain could conjure up.

He kissed her.

_Really _kissed her.

His hands moved from their spot on her waist to cup her face in his hands, and he found himself enjoying the fact that she was kissing him back as her hands slipped from his shoulders to his sides and grabbed handfuls of his jacket.

It was the first time he'd kissed her since they'd gone undercover six years ago, and it made his blood run just as fast as it had back then, despite the fact that it wasn't nearly as heated as that one had been. In the back of his mind, he wondered how much of this was for Tonya's watching eyes and how much of it was because he had wanted to kiss Ziva again for years.

Then, so quietly it was impossible that anyone other than himself heard it, she whimpered, and suddenly, he couldn't even remember who Tonya was.

They pulled away when oxygen became necessary, and Ziva's eyes were clouded with mixed emotions. "Did s-she buy that?" she asked unsteadily, and Tony was silent for a long moment, Tonya far from his mind. He was silent for so long that Ziva spoke again, hesitantly, her gaze lowering. "Because I did."

He swallowed nervously, his hands still on her face, her own still at his sides, though they had relaxed. He knew that his next words could define everything. His next words would either push them back into their comfort zones that they rarely escaped from, or thrust them into new territory, where one of them was just as vulnerable as the other.

But he was tired of pretending. He wanted to be able to fill both cups in his life, and maybe, just maybe, he hadn't been able to do so yet because he'd been busy looking in all the wrong places. Or maybe he had known the reason why all along, but he'd never had the courage to do anything about it.

That didn't matter, however. So, taking and deep breath and damning the consequences that would most likely follow, especially where Gibbs was concerned, he spoke, softly, his voice barely reaching her ears.

"There's nothing to buy, Zi."

Her eyes snapped back to his, and he brushed his thumb against her cheek. She said nothing for a few moments, and then she smiled. "I figured you could not act that well."

He grinned, shrugging before lowering his lips back to hers, glad to no longer be pretending.

* * *

the ending is... eh. But I couldn't think of another way to end it. Review?


End file.
